


Heavy in Your Arms

by TheDespondentOne



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Captured, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm negan, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Negan (Walking Dead), Mental Instability, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Public Claiming, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Weapons, prisoner, reader gets fucked up, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDespondentOne/pseuds/TheDespondentOne
Summary: The blood trickled down your knees and you ignored the stinging pain from your open wounds. You were just thankful you reached your destination. Being dragged across the room on your stomach with a stranger gripping your heels was a sensation you never wanted to feel again. Glancing at the now forming bruises on your ankles, you swore to yourself.“Well, Negan, here she is. Your... what do you call them? Your 'doll', is it? Oh, wait, I forgot something,” Her voice sent shivers down your spine and you swallowed hard. You ignored the skin around your zip tied wrists that were now rubbed raw.Suddenly, you feel hands pushing your shoulders down and your exposed knees hit the ground. The dirt that covered your knees started to turn red from your lacerations, and you admired seeing a color other than the gray walls you were constantly surrounded by.“There. Now she’s kneeling, just like how you make all your prisoners do. Doesn’t feel good to be on the other side of things, now does it?” Her voice was dripping with venom and wondered if she was going to kill you right then and there.But that would be too easy.





	1. Chapter One

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_My beloved was weighed down_  
_My arms around his neck  
_ _My fingers laced to crown_

  
_PRESENT_

 

The floor was cold against your bare legs. The stained gray shirt you were wearing wasn’t enough to keep you warm. The sleeves were cut off and the shirt reached your knees, and you were thankful for at least that. You were also thankful that you were able to keep on your bra and underwear. Everything else was stripped away from you. The four gray cemented walls were your only friend accompanied by a small window near the ceiling that was covered by four metal bars blocking you from exiting.

It wasn’t like you even had the strength to even try.

Laying on your left arm you tried to prevent putting your face directly on the cold ground. This floor has seen enough so far, from your vomit to your blood. You don’t know how long you’ve been stuck in this room with a windowless door, but it felt like years.

It all happened so fast.

Hearing the door handle creek you quickly sat up and scurried to the corner wall. Bringing your knees up to your chest you held them for dear life. You never knew what to expect when that door opened.

A hand reached through the opening of the door and a tray was slid into your cell. The door quickly shut and you shut your eyes at the sound.

Quickly making your way across the room, you grabbed the cup of what you hoped was water and gulped it down. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was something. The tray had some kind of brown substance that looked wet in appearance. It reminded you of Tika’s wet dog food. Your stomach growled yet you didn’t have an appetite. You shoved the tray near the door and resumed your position in your favorite corner.

The last time you ate was the hour before you were abducted.

Drifting off into another hazy sleep, you closed your eyes and wished for death.

 

\--

“Fuck!” Negan yelled, walking into the common room where him and fellow Saviors liked to spend their free time. He threw Lucille across the room and listened as she shattered the items she hit.

“What happened, boss?” Arat asked while coming out of one of the rooms connected to the common room.

“They didn’t budge. We tried everything. We offered supplies, some of our men; we even offered housing for some of them. They didn’t want any of it.” Simon said, following a sigh as he cracked opened a beer and took a seat on the couch.

Negan stood in front of the window with his right hand on his forehead and his left hand on his hip. He was furious, and at a total loss. It has been so long since he’s lost a fight. He’s so used to being intimidating. There are no second chances or choices with him. And yet, he went to this place, offered s _o_ much, _too_ fucking much, for it to be shot down. And there was nothing he could do about it.

“They want us to come back tomorrow. She said she has a compromise for us.” Simon took a swig of his beer, and started to shake his head. “Although, I have a feeling it’s not so much a compromise and more of a fuckin’ demand.”

“What’s this place even called? Who is this lady?” Arat asked, keeping a careful eye on Negan who hasn’t moved since he entered.

“Evergreen. We used to trade with them a little while back, before you got here. Until they started to retaliate, and we ended up killing most of them.”

“And the girl’s name-“

“Valerie.” Negan stated in an dark and quiet tone that changed the mood in the room completely.

“Did you piss her off?” Arat asked, being careful not to dig too deep at a sensitive time like this.

“I killed her husband after he shot and killed one of my men.” Negan stated in a monotone, finally turning around and walking towards the bar. He avoided eye contact with the two people in the room and kept his eyes on the prize.

“Can’t we ambush the fuckers? We’ve done it before, and we’ve always been successful. How many do they even have? Not a lot if you’ve killed most of them.”

Simon started shaking his head toward Arat. “It was years ago. They have more people now. Not as many as us, clearly, but enough to do damage. We have to be smart about this or (Y/n)-“

Simon stopped his words and froze. He didn’t dare to look at Negan, but Arat had enough guts to. He was gripping his glass of whiskey with white knuckles, and his lip curled up in a snarl.

Throwing the glass across the room he watched it burst into a million pieces. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and drank from it straight, not stopping until all of its contents were down his throat.

He threw the bottle too.

Arat and Simon stared at each other in shock and concern, until Negan left the room and slammed the door without saying a word.

“Tomorrow, then.” Arat whispered.

 

\--

 A loud slam woke you from your slumber, and you shot up from the floor. Glancing at the high window told you it was night time.

Someone cleared their throat and your eyes shot to the door. Blinking a few times, you squinted your eyes to try to see in the dark. The moon wasn’t shining bright enough for you tonight, and for the first time in a long time, she let you down.

A sinister laugh was heard from the hallway, and your knees curled up to your chest at the sound.

“Time to play, princess.” A man’s voice said in the room. Your limbs began to shake, and your breathing started to quicken. Your heart rate pounded in your ears and you felt the panic start to consume you.

You felt a gloved hand in your hair that yanked you across the room. Shrieking at the pain, you tried to control your tears.

A kick in the stomach knocked the wind out of you, and you searched around for any air. The gloved hand grabbed your jaw and squeezed, and you wondered just how much pressure it would take to break it.

“How does it feel, bitch? To be fucked around like this? I bet it doesn’t feel good. Doesn’t get you off like it does to be on the other side of things, huh?”

A punch to the eye. A kick to the head. Knives to your knees.

“You know, this isn’t much fun since you stopped screaming. What is it gonna take for you to get a voice again? You fucking pussy.”

Another punch. The knife sliced your arms and cut at your legs. The gloved hand then wrapped around your neck and squeezed harder than you ever felt before.

“I bet your fucking husband did this to you in bed, didn’t he? You fucking slut.”

He picked you up by the throat and shoved you against the wall, not releasing his grip. You saw white spots flashing in your line of vision, and you were hoping for the end.

Or to at least pass out.

“Tell me how sorry you are for him killing all those people. Taking all those supplies from those weak, peaceful communities. Tell me how sorry you are for his fucking power trip and you going right along like a good little girl. Tell me!”

Your arms went limp. Your legs gave out. Your head finally hit the floor, and your vision went black.

Finally.

 

\--

 “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“But we could bring them just in case. Keep them in the trucks. Only use them if we feel like we could win this, or if it’s needed-“

Negan slammed Simon against the side of the truck and pointed Lucille at his head.

“Since when do you think it’s okay to back talk me? What I say goes. We don’t need to drag our men along when you know we’re not gonna be using them. So fucking do what I say!”

Negan released Simon and he nodded in understanding.

“Fuck,” Negan sighed, and walked toward the front of the truck. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up, inhaling its contents before blowing he smoke out in front of him.

They didn’t work like they used to.

“What’s the plan?” Arat whispered to Simon, wary of Negan listening in to the conversation.

“You, me, Negan, and Dwight are going to go. We’re going to listen to what they have to say, and no matter what they offer we are going to come back here and figure out the best course of action. They may say one thing and mean another.”

Arat nodded and took a breath. “Do you think she’s…”

“I don’t know. And honestly, I don’t know what he would do if she was. He’s already on the edge of losing it. I’ve never seen him like this before, even after Lucille.”

Arat’s eyes went wide at his words.

“Just be on alert. I know they’re gonna take out weapons, so keep your leg knife handy. Keep your eyes on everyone at all times and be alert for any sudden movements. If they’re ready take us down, they’re not going to without a fuckin’ fight, even if we have to do this without him.” Simon said, gesturing towards Negan.

Negan threw his cigarette on the ground and let it burn, not bothering to stomp on it. Turning on his heels, he walked towards Simon and Arat.

“Where the fuck is Dwight?” Negan asked, his face expressionless.

“He was giving instructions to the other Saviors for when we are gone. He should be back any moment, sir.” Arat said with a worried expression.

Negan did nothing but nod, before opening the door of the truck and stepping inside.

Arat let out a breath and looked at Simon.

“I’m going to go get Dwight, and then we’re getting the fuck on the road before he kills himself.” Arat said, turning around toward the Sanctuary.

 

\--

 The four members of the Sanctuary walked their way down the hall with two armed guards in front of them, and two armed guards behind them.

They were stripped of their weapons, and fully patted down. Their hidden knives and guns were found and confiscated. The only member who didn’t have any weapons at all, not even a wooden bat, was Negan. This confused the group, but they didn’t press it any further.

Nobody would’ve dared to, anyways.

The guards reached the door at the end of the brightly lit hallway and signaled to each other. The hallway was that similar to a hospital. The shiny white floors, white cemented walls, and large white lights that were embedded in the ceiling.

One of the guards signaled their presence into the walkie-talkie on his vest, and nodded once he heard the clear to go.

The click of the door was heard and the Saviors watched it open. The guards walked inside and signaled for the four to follow, which they did without a word.

The room was small and dark. There was a dim light that hung above them and a large glass window in front. They entered the room and placed themselves in front of the glass, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

A light was turned on behind the glass and the room was lit up. The ground was brown and dirt covered, while the walls were cemented gray and had a cold appearance. There was nothing in the room but a door on the far right side. Arat glanced at the group who looked to each other nervously, except Negan, whose eyes didn’t move from the glass even for a second.

A door was opened in the opposite room, and a guard stepped inside. He glanced to the window and then back to the door he entered from. Then, he grabbed what looked like two feet, and dragged a limp body inside the room.

The body was pulled toward the glass before the legs were dropped to the floor. Negan started tensing and his fists were shaking, and everybody quickly realized whose body that was.

You felt hands squeeze your arms to pull you up onto your feet. The man turned your body around and you stared to the ground.

The group got to view you in full now, yet, you had no idea of their presence. The light in their room was too dim to show their faces.

The guard stepped aside knowing you wouldn’t get anywhere if you tried to run.

Clicking heels filled the room behind you, and you instantly shut your eyes tight, wondering how bad the beating would be this time.

The girl with the heels always gave the orders, and the guards always obeyed, and it always ended with your blood on the floor and your head in your hands.

“Well, well, well, look who it is! Negan, baby, how nice to see you. It’s been so long. How have you been?” The lady asked with a cheerful voice. Your eyes went wide and your head whipped around the room searching for him. You furrowed your brows when you noticed the room was empty except for you, the lady, and the man. Turning your head toward her you noticed she was speaking to the glass in front of you. Blinking a few times, you narrowed your eyes to see inside the glass, but came up empty.

“Oh, you can talk, sweetie. We can hear you.”

Silence followed.

“Now, now. Don’t be shy. You never struck me as the shy type, Negan baby. Not when you slaughtered my friends, not when you murdered my husband, and not when you tried to bash my head in with that insufferable bat. Do you still have that thing? Silly. You men and your toys.”

The lady shook her head and smirked before taking a breath and turned her head toward you.

The blood trickled down your knees and you ignored the stinging pain from your open wounds. You were just thankful you reached your destination. Being dragged across the room on your stomach with a stranger gripping your heels was a sensation you never wanted to feel again. Glancing at the now forming bruises on your ankles, you swore to yourself.

“Well, Negan, here she is. Your... what do you call them? Your 'doll', is it? Is she the only one or do you still have a disgusting room filled with wives? You know, I never was a fan of polygamy.”

The lady started to walk around you and your heart rate started to beat loudly in your ears. You were expecting a blow at any moment.

“Oh, wait, I forgot something,” Her voice sent shivers down your spine and you swallowed hard. You ignored the skin around your zip tied wrists that were now rubbed raw.

Suddenly, you feel hands pushing your shoulders down and your exposed knees hit the ground. The dirt that surrounded you started to turn red from your lacerations, and you admired seeing a color other than the gray walls you were constantly surrounded by.

“There. Now she’s kneeling, just like how you make all your prisoners do. Doesn’t feel good to be on the other side of things, now does it?” Her voice was dripping with venom and wondered if she was going to kill you right then and there.

But that would be too easy.

“Still no word? Huh. (Y/n), how do you feel that your _husband_ doesn’t have anything to say to you? I think I hear divorce bells ringing. Jeremy, get me the bat.”

The guard walked out of the room temporarily before returning with a baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around it. It mimicked Lucille and your blood ran cold.

“Well, Negan, since you aren’t talking, I think it’s time we play a game. I’ll ask you a question, and if you don’t answer, your wife gets to feel what all those poor souls felt before their inevitable death. Fun!”

The lady flashed you a wicked smile before she smashed the bat against your knee caps. You screamed out in pain and fell to your side, your head hitting the cold, dirt ground.

“That was a freebee. Now, why didn’t you agree with any of my terms yesterday? Instead, you came up with your own compromises. I don’t like that. Not one bit.”

The lady swung the bat in circles and tapped her foot on the hard ground. After a moment of waiting, she chuckled, before shaking her head.

“Well, I guess you like to watch poor (Y/n) suffer. And she’s been such a good sport. Shame.” The lady raised the bat above you and was about to smash it down against your side before you heard yelling over the speakers.

“Fucking STOP!” The voice screamed. Your heart dropped, and tears overflowed your eyelids.

Negan.

“Finally! Was that so hard? Apparently it was. Damn, you really have a hard time giving in, don’t you?”

“Stop this! Have whatever the fuck you want, just give me her!”

The lady chuckled again and shook her head, walking over to the glass.

“Now, why in the world would I do that? That wouldn’t be very fair, Negan. You killed too many people for me to just give her back to you. You know that’s absurd.”

She turned around to walk back toward you and you shut your eyes tight, fearful of anything that might come next.

“What the fuck do you want?” Negan yelled, the fear in his voice carried over the speakers as you laid there in a puddle of blood.

“Simple, really. I want you to watch her suffer. And then I want you, dead.” The lady said, pointing the bat toward the glass.

The light inside the room the Saviors were in brightened up, and you were finally able to see Negan’s face.

He looked dead. His skin was pale, his face was sweating, the bags under his eyes were a dark purple and his hair was unkempt. He didn’t look like he was eating, and his beard wasn’t the clean trim that he liked to have it. He looked like he’s been wearing the same clothes for days.

“You think that over. In the meantime, you and (Y/n) can have a moment. I’m going to go freshen up.”

“Valerie, please, let me see her- touch her- _please,”_

“Oh I just love it when you beg. Makes me feel all tingly inside. There’s a door to your right, and it’s unlocked. You can come see her. But make it quick and make it last, it’s the last time you’ll be able to touch her ever again. No dirty stuff, sicko. Until later, bye bye.”

The lady- Valerie- then left the room, swinging the bat and whistling on her way out. The door that separated the glass room and your room flew open and Negan came running in.

He came to an abrupt stop when he got to you. He slowly crouched down and his hands hovered above you, scared to lay his hands on you.

“Baby girl…” he whispered, a tear escaping his eye.

You’ve never seen him so weak.

“Ne-Ne-Neg-“

“Shh, don’t try and speak. Can I touch you?” His voice sounded hoarse, and you tried your best to nod.

He reached down and slid his hand down your cheek and held it there for a moment. "What are they doing to you?" He whispered as his fingers brushed over your swollen and bruised jaw. He moved his fingers up to brush the hair out of your eyes, which were both badly bruised from last night's beating.

He leaned his face down and hesitantly placed his lips on top of yours.

Leaning back, he observed your face. You noticed the blood on his lips and you tasted the metallic in your mouth. A taste you’ve gotten used to and, if we’re being honest, it felt weird without it.

“I’m gonna get you out of here, I fuckin’ promise on my fuckin’ life. You’re gonna get out of here in one fuckin’ piece. Please, just hang in there baby, please, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

His hands cradled your head and you wanted to sob, but you were so tired. Your vision was fading out from losing so much blood, and the warmth of his hands made you finally feel safe.

“I love yo-“ you whispered before fading out.

“Fucking dammit,” Negan whispered before choking on his tears.

 


	2. Chapter Two

_PAST_

The forest was quiet on this sunny morning, and you admired the silence. Very rarely are the dead wandering elsewhere than your hut. You were the only human flesh within miles of your little home in this forest, so it is only natural they are attracted to your scent. Unsure of the reason they are sparse today, you didn’t want to question it too much. You just wanted a moment of peace and quiet while you hunted for today’s dinner.

Taking a sip from your canister, you let the water wash down your throat before you continued on your trail. Tika ran ahead of you before stopping abruptly to sit on the path. You quietly approached her before crouching down next to her.

“What do you see, girl?” You asked as you looked forward in her direction. There you saw a deer eating quietly near a stream.

“Bingo. Thank you, Teeks,” you whispered, before taking out an arrow and lining it up with your bow. Aiming down the sights you released the arrow, hitting the deer in the head.

“Bullseye. Tika, we’re eating good tonight!” You cheered, as Tika wagged her tail and licked your face.

 

\--

 Setting the deer on the worktable in your hut, you washed your hands in your makeshift sink and put on your working gloves. You grabbed the large butcher knife beside the deer and was about to start making cuts until you heard a strange noise outside.

“I swear, boss, she was out this way.”

“If you’re fuckin’ wrong I swear-“

“I promise you, I’m not.”

“You just hallucinate women all the time. What, you not gettin’ your dick wet enough Simon?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, let’s just keep searching.”

“Oh so you’re not! Well shit,”

You heard the men banter as you slowly crept to your window. You pulled back the curtain and peeked through the glass. There you saw two men heading your way, and you watched them closely. You heard Tika whine and you signaled for her to quiet, which she immediately obeyed.

“There! I bet that’s her home.”

“And if you’re lucky, she’s inside spread eagle just waiting’ for you.”

The man with the mustache rolled his eyes as the larger man next to him chuckled. The larger man was holding a baseball bat with what looked like barbed wire wrapped around it.

“What the fuck,” you whispered to yourself. As you see them coming closer you glanced to the door making sure it was locked. You let the curtain fall as you ran to your bed. Kneeling down, you grabbed the plastic case that sat underneath it. You opened it up and grabbed your gun, the gun you only used in emergencies and you’ve only used twice.

Today might be the third.

“It might be vacant.” The mustached man murmured.

“Nope, there it is. Fresh blood. Darling knows how to hunt.” The larger man stated, and you shivered at the accuracy.

The sudden bang on the door caused you to jump, and Tika stood from her sitting position.

“Baby girl, you in there? We don’t bite. We just wanna chat.”

Swallowing hard, you refused to answer. Crouching down, you put your hand protectively over Tika.

“Come on, darling. I really don’t wanna break this beautiful door down, but if I have to, I will.”

Aiming your gun at the door, you took a deep breath in, and waited.

“Boss, look at this,” The mustache man murmured.

“Oh shit, is that a dog bowl? Do you have a fucking dog in there? Come on, beautiful. Open up, I fucking love dogs.”

Keeping quiet, you continued to wait.

“Look, tell you what. We will put our weapons over by this tree. You can watch us from the window. Then you’ll know we’re not a threat. Ready?”

Furrowing your brows, you quietly walked toward the window. You slowly crept back the curtain ever so slightly, trying your best to stay out of sight. You watched them place their guns and that infamous bat down by the tree along with a knife. They walked back toward the hut and you walked away from the window.

“There. Done. Now, can we come in and meet this puppy? I’m dying to see a wagging tail.” The larger man said, and you kept your gun in your hand while you walked toward the door. Not wanting to cause any trouble and have them leave peacefully, you unlocked the door and opened it.

“Well fucking shit, doll. Look at you! I think you’re the hottest girl I’ve seen since this shit went down. I mean, fuck! Look at you!”

His words caused you to blush but you reminded expressionless as your head and gun were the only things visible within the doorway.

“May we come inside your humble abode?” The larger man asked, and you looked at him warily.

“Come on, sweetheart. We don’t bite. Unless you want me to.” He winked at you and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

Slowly you opened the door to allow them to enter. You signaled Tika to stand down as she was ready to attack at any moment.

The men entered the hut and looked around the place almost in awe. The larger man looked at Tika and crouched down.

“Oh my fucking shit, look at this dog. What kind is it?”

“A German shepherd.”

“No shit, I’ve never seen a black one before! How badass. What’s his name?”

“Tika is _her_ name. And be careful, she really wants to rip your face off right now. She’s v _ery_ protective.”

“Well shit, I wanted some puppy kisses. But you could always lick my face instead.”

Staring at the large man, you shot him a glare.

“I’m Negan, by the way. It is a mother fucking pleasure to meet you.”

The large man held out his hand you took it, completing the shake.

“That over there is my man, Simon. He’s been my front hand man since day fucking one. I mean way fucking back, like almost diapers. Well, before I got married, which I was so fucking drunk all the time I needed fucking diapers.”

Simon glanced over his shoulder and nodded at you before returning back to evaluating your supplies.

“And what is your beautiful name?”

“(Y/n).”

“How long have you been here, (Y/n)?”

“About eight months.”

“How long have you been on your own?”

“Eleven months.” You stated, watching Negan stand up to get a better look at you.

“Shit, girl, you’ve been out here in the fucking woods by yourself for eleven fucking months? I’m fuckin’ shocked. You got some giant lady balls.”

Becoming annoyed from his words, you rolled your eyes and folded your arms.

“Can I help you two? Or are you just here because you’re expecting to get some?” You asked, impatiently waiting for them to answer.

“Why, do you want some?” Negan asked, winking at you. “We were out doin’ some business and Simon saw you in the woods, and we wanted to recruit you.”

“Recruit me? For what?”

“We have a nice fuckin’ place filled with people. It’s got big fences with walker bait on the outside. A large group of men for protection for the little ladies. Food, supplies, hot showers, places to sleep, and if you want, you can get me.”

Staring at him dumbfounded, you sighed.

“Wow, looks like you found yourself quite an establishment.”

Negan was now on the other side of your hut, sitting himself down on your bed. An irritated glare flashed across your eyes as you saw him sitting on your most personal place.

“Oh, it is. We have a point system, too. You work for points, then you can get yourself some luxuries. Kind of like money. But don’t worry, the doctor and medical supplies are free of charge. I’m just that fuckin’ generous.”

Simon was twirling one of the many dream catchers you had hanging from your ceiling in amazement.

“Did you make these?”

You nodded toward him before saying, “Yeah. You gotta do something to pass the time when It’s raining.”

Negan chuckled while shaking his head. “So you live here, huh? How do you bathe?” The large man asked.

“There’s a stream down the pathway that has fresh water. I sponge bath there.”

“What about food?”

You turned around to show them the dead deer that was laying across your work table, and they stared in awe.

“You hunted that?”

“No, a walker did. Yes I fucking hunted it.”

Negan stared at you before laughing out loud. “I fuckin’ like you! Feisty.”

The tall man stood up and started to walk toward you while rubbing his salt and peppered beard. “Why don’t you come back with us. Give us a try.”

“Why should I do that? Obviously I’m doing just fine here.”

Negan walked closer to you and before you knew it he was inches away. Tika started to growl and Negan looked down at her with caution.

“We have hot showers, things to do when it’s raining that doesn’t involve sitting in a tiny hut for days, actual bathrooms with working toilets, medicine, a doctor, hot food and lots of it. When’s the last time you had fuckin’ pancakes? We got them. The hot, buttery, fluffy goodness is just waiting for you to take a bite.” His hot breath tickled your throat and you swallowed at the closeness.

“No thanks.” You stated, before signaling Tika to follow you across the room. You sat on the bed and Tika jumped up to lay next to you.

“What the fuck not?”

“Because I like it here. It’s peaceful. There’s nobody telling me what to do or when to do it, and no points to worry about. If I want something, I fucking get it. And nobody tells me when, where, how, or why.”

Negan stared at you for a moment with a look that you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“Simon, can you step outside for a moment? I’d like a moment with dear (Y/n).”

Simon nodded before exiting the hut, shutting the door behind him. Negan grabbed the chair that sat underneath the work bench and dragged it until it was next to the bed before taking a seat.

“Now, what if I propose an offer to you. You come back with me, and you won’t have to worry about any points. I’ll give you a list of jobs to choose from and you can pick whichever ones you want to do.

“Will I have a roommate?”

“Yes, but-“

“No.”

Negan started to smirk at you which confused you.

“You want a room all to yourself to touch yourself, don’t you?”

“Will you shut the fuck up for two seconds? God dammit I’m a fucking woman not  a piece of meat.”

Sighing, Negan nodded, “Okay. I respect that. But you should consider coming back with me. I can protect you better than anyone else could or would.”

“Clearly I’ve been doing just fine myself.”

“Oh yeah? What happens when your hut collapses from the rotten wood? Or you wake up one morning to a heard of walkers surrounding it? Or you going days without finding any game? You’re gonna be wishing you were with me.”

His words hit you like a ton of bricks. He was right. Eventually, this hut wasn’t going to work anymore and you were going to have to relocate.

He leaned in closer to you and his hand touched your thigh. "What's so wrong about a big, warm bed and brand new clean clothes? And if you want, I can add on some extras." His hand glided up your thigh and you bit your lip at the sensation. It had been years since you've been touched intimately.

“I don’t want a roommate. I just want me and Tika to have a room to ourselves. I haven’t been around people in eleven months, and I didn’t plan on surrounding myself with them anytime soon.”

“Why do you hate people so much?” Negan asked, removing his hand from your leg and you internally sighed. 

“They’re annoying. Walkers don’t tell you idiotic stories or try to impress you all the time or make stupid decisions that put your entire group in danger. They just want to each your flesh. I get it.”

Negan laughed at your comment and shot you a smile which made you return a small smile back.

“Fine. You can have your own room.”

“And everything you stated earlier still applies?”

“Yes.”

“What about Tika? How do I know you’ll feed her and treat her well? Not everyone likes dogs. And if she feels threatened or thinks I’m being threatened, she’ll attack. I need to know that if that happens nothing will happen to her because I will not hesitate to murder anyone that hurts her.”

Negan stared at you in shock over your words. “Shit, I’ve never met anyone who cared for a dog so much before like it’s a goddamn human. But I can’t have your dog attacking every single one of my people-“

“She won’t. _Only_ if I tell her to, or if she feels threatened, or if I am being threatened. She especially hates men, and loves to attack them. So if she attacks, it was for a good reason.”

“Damn, I respect that. But she won’t feel that way, and neither should you. We have good people, and if they fuck up they are _severely_ punished. So what do you say?”

You curled your lips into a straight line before sighing. You looked toward Tika who was sleeping soundly next to you as your rubbed her back. Staring at the dead deer across the room, you nodded. It would be nice to be handed a nice meal without having to go out every time and catch it, sometimes coming up empty which let you and Tika run hungry for days.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

Negan shot you a large smile and stood up from the char and extended out his hand.

“Great fuckin’ choice! Welcome to the Sanctuary, baby. It is so nice to have you.”


End file.
